From Beijing To Seoul
by Nhaaa
Summary: [ EXO FF-BL/Yaoi -1Shoot ] Perjalanan Kris dari Beijing menuju Seoul yang terusik oleh seorang bocah panda manis tapi berisik yang terus mengganggunya ketika dipesawat? /"Wow, panjang dan besar sekali hyung, kalau boleh Tao tau, berapa ukurannya hyung?" "Ahh, dia semakin keras hyung."-Tao/ Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka lakukan? [ KrisTao - Kris Wu & Huang Zitao ] DLDR! Happy Reading!


**From Beijing To Seoul**

**KrisTao slight SuLay**

**By**

**LayNha**

**Kris Wu Yifan & Huang ZiTao**

**Kim Junmyun - Zhang Yixing**

**Rate M (?) – 1Shoot**

**Little bit humor – karena emng ga lucu2 amat -_-**

**Warning! Yaoi or BL a.k.a BOYLOVE, OOC! Typo(s), Humor garing! BadFic! Dont Like Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Sunday 10 August 2014 07.45 GMT**

**At Beijing International Airport**

.

.

Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk bandara, selang beberapa saat kemudian, dari dalam taksi tersebut keluarlah seorang namja tinggi dan sangat tampan dengan berambut pirangnya. Ia memakai setelah kemeja putih bermotif garis-garis biru yang di gulung sesiku yang di padukan dengan celana coklat tua di lengkapi dengan kaca mata hitam, namja itu juga menjinjing sebuah tas mewah yang pastinya barang branded.

Langkah sang namja tampan sepertinya tak luput dari perhatian orang-orang yang lalu lalang di dalam bandara, terutama mata para yeoja. Dengan kadar ketampanan di atas rata-rata, ia memiliki sorot mata yang tajam yang tersembunyi di balik kaca mata hitamnya, rahang yang kokoh, alis mata yang tebal dan bibir yang sexy. Benar-benar bak seorang pangeran di negeri dongeng.

Wu Yifan, atau lebih di kenal dengan Kris Wu. Tujuan penerbangan ke Seoul-Korea. Dia adalah keturunan Cina-Kanada, seorang namja berumur dua puluh lima tahun, anak tunggal dari salah satu pengusaha sukses di Cina. Kris, biasa ia di panggil, sudah dua tahun ini ia menetap di Korea, Seoul tepatnya. Di sana ia di tugaskan oleh sang ayah untuk mengolah salah satu cabang perusahan keluargaya, Wu's Corp. Kedatangannya ke Beijing seminggu yang lalu itu adalah dalam langka liburan dan mengunjungi keluarganya.

Kris berjalan menuju terminal bandara, setelah melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan, ia menuju counter check in. Setelah semua prosedur selesai, namja itu berjalan ke boarding room.

.

.

"Tao-ie, jaga dirimu baik-baik disana ya? Mama dan Baba akan sering-sering mengunjungimu nanti. Ingat, langsung telpon Yixing ge jika kau sudah sampai Seoul."

Namja yang di panggil Tao-ie itu memutar bola matanya, bola mata yang terdapat garis hitam di lingkarannya, yang mengingatkan kita pada panda. "Aku tahu mama, sudah lah. Aku sudah besar dan bisa jaga diri. Jangan kuatir berlebihan gitu dong."

"Hey, baba dan mama itu kuatir mengingat kau itu ceroboh, penakut dan cengeng-"

"Baba! Aku sudah dewasa~" rengek Tao. Demi pantatnya yang sexy ini, dia benci jika di ingatkan tentang sikapnya yang ceroboh, penakut serta cengeng itu. Meski nyatanya memang semua itu benar. "Mama, baba, aku harus segera Check-in, sebelum antriannya panjang. Oke.."

Namja panda itu memeluk satu persatu kedua orang tuanya yang masih bertahan dengan ekspresi cemas. Mereka tentu tak lupa jika baby panda mereka itu punya masalah kecemasan berlebihan jika melakukan perjalanan udara.

"Hah, baiklah. Kau harus belajar yang rajin ya? Jangan terlalu boros, kurangi hobby belanja tas Guccimu itu.." ucap sang mama, ia mengelus-elus rambut anak kesayangannya itu.

"Dan jangan membuat Yixing gegemu susah, mengerti. Kau harus nurut dengannya." Kali ini sang Baba yang berpesan.

"Ya mama baba~ Tao pergi ya.. jaga diri kalian. Tao sayang kalian." Tao mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya.

"Dadaaaaa.." teriak Tao, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Mama dan Babanya sambil menyeret koper super besarnya menuju terminal.

Pemuda panda itu, nama lengkapnya adalah Huang Zitao. Tujuan penerbangan adalah Seoul-Korea. Umurnya baru menginjak sembilan belas tahun, tujuannya ke Seoul adalah karena dia mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di kampus lama-nya di Beijing dengan Seoul national University.

Tao, biasa ia di panggil. Ia memakai celana Jeans abu-abu terdapat beberapa sobekan di pahanya di padukan dengan kaos V-neck putih, sebuah jaket kulit hitam. Terlihat santai namun pas dengan ukuran remaja.

Tao terlihat kesusahan menggeret koper super besarnya, belum lagi satu tas Gucci di jinjingannya serta sebuah ransel di bahunya. Setelah selesai dengan proses Check in, Tao hanya membawa Tas jinjing serta ranselnya, ia berjalan menuju Boarding room. Sudah terlihat ramai, dan penerbangannya menuju Seoul pun sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu kursi yang di duduki oleh seorang namja berambut pirang.

Tao sempat melirik namja di sebelahnya, ia tengah membaca majalah. Tao pun melirik pada majalah yang di baca namja itu, rupanya majalah bisnis. Sementara namja di sebelahnya, menyadari ada seseorang yang meliriknya, ia pun menoleh pada Tao.

'Hwaaaaaaa tampannya~' batin Tao saat namja itu menatapnya. Mata Tao belum berkedip ketika pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Namja berambut pirang itu adalah Kris, ia sedikit merasa risih oleh tatapan Tao. "E-ehem!"

"Paman, apa kau seorang artis? Wajahmu sepertinya tidak asing."

Bukannya minta maaf atau merasa malu karena telah kepergok menatap orang lain, terlebih lagi itu namja, Tao malah bersikap sok akrab. T-tunggu-, tadi dia bilang apa...? P-p-paman? Kris membelalakkan matanya tak percaya setelah menyadari ucapan Tao yang memanggilnya 'Paman'. Yang benar saja! Huh, bocah tengik! Kau cari mati, eoh?

"Ah, mungkin aku pernah meliht paman di majalah.."

Kris masih tercengang dengan tingkah bocah mirip panda itu. Dia masih tak bersuara.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong? Paman mau kemana? Siapa tahu tujuan kita sama?"

"..."

"Hey, kenapa paman diam sama? Paman tidak bisa bahasa mandarin ya? Hah, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Membuatku capek saja bicara sendiri. Seperti bicara dengan patung tampan."

Kris menggempalkan tangannya. Rasanya kepalanya sudah mendidih dan hampir meledak mendengar ocehan bocah berisik jelmaan panda itu. Kris menghela napas, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju toilet. Ia tidak jamin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik bocah panda itu kalau terlalu lama mendengar ocehan polos namun menyakitkan bagi Kris.

Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ada namja yang memanggilnya paman? Hey, apa benar ia terlihat setua itu. Kris ke toilet sebenarnya untuk berkaca, memastikan apa benar ada keriput di wajahnya, kalau benar, secepatnya ia akan mengganti BB creamnya dengan merck dan harga yang lebih mahal.

"Huh, sombong sekali." gerutu Tao. Ia pun mengedikkan bahunya setelah 'ahjushi tampan' itu meninggalkannya. Ia mengeluarkan earphone dari ranselnya dan memasangkan benda itu ke telinganya.

.

.

Setelah dari toilet, Kris langsung menuju pintu boarding room untuk mengantri. Setelah mencocokkan KTP serta boarding pass-nya, Kris berjalan menuju tangga pesawat kemudian masuk. Kris langsung menuju kursinya di sisi jendela di kelas Bisnis. Ia duduk setelah meletakkan tasnya di bagasi kabin lalu memasang sabuk pengamannya. Kris merilekskan tubuhnya sembari menunggu pesawat lepas landas, ia membuka kembali majalah bisnis yang tadi sempat ia baca sebelum ada seekor panda mengganggunya.

Sementara Kris tengah fokus dengan bacaannya, ia mendengar sedikit kegaduhan di sebelah kursinya. Mungkin penumpang di sampingnya telah sampai. Pikir Kris. Ia mencoba untuk tak peduli.

Kresek kresekk! Sreeeeet! (?)

"E-eh, boneka pandaku mana sih? Tadi kan aku masukkan kedalam ransel?"

"Haaah, aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika tak memeluk boneka!"

"Apa jangan-jangan tertinggal?"

"Aaaaakkhh bagaimana ini?"

"Boleh tidak ya pesawatnya di tunda sebentar, aku akan menelpon mama menyuruhnya mengantar boneka pandaku!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Kris yang sedari tadi mencoba tak peduli dengan penumpang di sebelahnya.

BUK! Ia menutup majalah di tangannya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada penumpang di sebelahnya..

"Hwuaaah, paman, kita bertemu lagi!"

Rasanya Kris benar-benar ingin mencekik bocah panda itu. Pertama, ia kesal karena sedari tadi sangat berisik, kedua, ternyata si penumpang berisik itu adalah bocah panda yang sedari tadi memanggilnya 'paman'.

"Kau itu berisik sekali. Kau pikir pesawat ini punya nenek moyangmu, eoh. Diamlah, penumpang yang lain juga butuh ketenangan!" bentak Kris.

Bukannya takut, si bocah panda alias Tao itu malah menatap kagum kearahnya. "Hwaaah! Ternyata paman bisa bahasa mandarin? Ku pikir tidak bisa."

Kris memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari tersial dalm hidupnya, karena Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan seorang bocah mirip panda yang begitu berisik.

"Paman, kenalkan. Aku Huang Zitao. Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Taozi atau Tao-ie atau Taotao. Itu terdengar manis dan aku menyukainya. Lalu, siapa namamu?" Tao dengan semangatnya mengulurkan tangannya pada Kris, namun namja itu tak bergeming.

Tao cemberut lalu menarik kembali uluran tangannya. "Paman ini sombong sekali. Tenang saja, aku selalu cuci tanganku setelah buang air."

Kris mendengus kesal. "Kris Wu. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris."

"Oh, paman-"

"Dan tidak pakai paman!" ucap Kris memotong kalimat Tao.

"Lalu pakai apa? Oh aku tahu, bagaimana kalau Kris ahjushi. Oh ya, sedikit-sedikit, aku sudah bisa bahasa Korea loh, Kris ahjushi."

"YA! Aishhh!" Teriak Kris. Benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesabaran. "Sudah ku bilang, jangan panggil aku paman atau ahjushi. Aku tidak setua itu!"

Tao sedikit ketakutan menatap Kris, namun hanya sepersekian detik ia kembali tersenyum. "Oh aku tau, karena kau terlihat seperti bule, aku akan memanggil uncle Kris. Aha, kali ini aku tidak salahkan Uncle Kris."

Kris menghela napas.. "K-KAU-"

"E-ehm, permisi tuan-tuan.." belum sempat Kris melanjutkan ucapannya, seorang pramugari menghampiri mereka. "Maaf, bisakah anda berdua tenang. Penumpang lainnya membutuhkan ketenangan juga, jadi, tolong kecilkan volume suara anda.. karena sebentar lagi pesawat akan lepas landas." Jelas Pramugari itu tak lupa dengan senyum ramahnya.

Kris tersenyum canggung. "Ah, saya benar-benar minta maaf." Ucapnya dengan sekali membungkukkan badan. Setelah itu ia melirik pada Tao yang terlihat santai dengan wajah tanpa dosa setelah membuat kegaduan.

"Baiklah, saya permisi." Pamit pramugari tadi.

Sebelum lepas landas, terdengar awak pesawat tengah memberikan petunjuk keselamatan saat penerbangan, termasuk untuk segera memasang sabuk pengaman. Semua penumpang pun telah duduk tenang di bangkunya masing-masing, kecuali satu orang.

Tao lagi-lagi membuat suara berisik, karena ia kesusahan memasangkan sabuk pengaman di bangkunya. Hah, bocah panda itu kini tengah mengecutkan bibirnya. Jika sudah begini, sedikit lagi mungkin ia akan menangis. Jika biasanya, setiap kesulitan memasang sabuk pengaman, maka akan ada mama atau baba atau Yixing ge-nya yang akan membantu. Tapi kali ini dia sendiri. Tepatnya, untuk pertama kalinya bepergian sendirian.

Tao putus asa, sebenarnya mudah saja memasangnya, tapi karena ia terlalu grogi ketika pesawat akan lepas landas, jadinya hanya memasang sabuk pun menjadi sulit bagi Tao. Dalam keputus asaanya pun, Tao akhirnya mendapatkan ide. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Kris yang tengah kembali dengan kegiatan membacanya.

"E-eungh.. Uncle Kris.." panggil Tao sedikit takut-takut.

"..."

"Paman Kris.."

"..."

Tao benar-benar ingin menangis ketika Kris sama sekali tak menghiraukannya."Hiks.. Kris ahjushi.. Kris Brother.. Kris Hyung.. Kris ge.."

Kris yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya mau tak mau kembali menutup majalahnya lalu menoleh pada Tao."Apa lagi?" jawabnya malas.

"Pasangkan sabuk pengamanku~" rengek Tao dengan jurus 'bbuing-bbuing' yang biasanya ia pakai untuk merayu baba, mama dan gegenya.

Kris tertegun. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja bocah panda yang sedari tadi membuatnya kesal itu mendadak menjadi begitu manis. DEG! Kris langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tao. Berusaha menormalkan kembali jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berpacu cepat karena 'bbuing-bbuing' Tao.

"Kris ahjushi.."

Kris kembali menoleh pada Tao, kali ini ia tak ingin menatap bocah panda itu. Ia langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman Tao. Tak sengaja Kris menatap paha bocah itu, di sela-sela sobekan-sobekan Jeans yang ia kenakan. 'Mulus sekai~' batin Kris. Ia sampai tak berkedip dan menahan napas.

Ceklek! Selesai!

Krisi segera menarik diri dari Tao Walaupun tubuhnya sudah kembali ke posisi semula, namun tidak dengan otaknya, sepertinya masih tertinggal di paha mulus Tao. Hah, pasti enak kalo-

"Terima kasih Ahjushi." ucap Tao, membuat Kris tersadar dari pikiran nistanya.

Kris memilih tak menjawab. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku lalu menutup majalahnya dan meletakkannya di saku bangku pesawat. Sepertinya ia tak lagi berselera melanjutkan bacaannya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, pesawat pun bergerak dan akhirnya lepas landas. Kali ini memang Tao tak lagi membuat kegaduhan, namun keadaanya benar-benar mengkuatirkan. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat, berpeluh dan matanya terpejam erat . Tao juga menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kris yang penasaran penumpang berisik itu tak lagi bersuara, akhirnya pun menoleh kearah Tao. Kris mendadak tertawa melihat wajah pucat dan ketakutan Tao. Menurutnya sangat lucu dan.. menggemaskan. Tanpa di intruksi, Kris mendekatkan wajahnya perlawan pada Tao hingga berada dalam jarak kira-kira lima senti. Dalam jarak itu, Kris bisa melihat dengan jelas lingkaran hitam di mata Tao, membuat Tao tampak menggemaskan. Bibir bawah yang tengah di gigit itu, Kris langsung memikirkan bagaimana rasanya jika dialah yang menggigit bibir itu, serta kulit halus Tao yang tiba-tiba sangat ingin ia sentuh.

"Aaaaaaaa.."

DUAG! Saat pesawat mulai menanjak, Tao yang sangat panik sedangkan Kris yang tak duduk dengan posisi yang benar, membuat kepalanya dan Tao terbentur..

"Aduhhh!" Eluh Tao sambil mengusap jidatnya yang terbentur dengan jidat Kris. Ia pun kini telah membuka matanya.

Kris segera menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali ke bangkunya. Ia menjadi panik dan gugup.

"Ahjushi, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tao memicingkan matanya menatap curiga kearah Kris. Tangannya masih mengelus-elus jidatnya.

"E-eungh.. i-itu karena g-guncangan pesawatnya terlalu kuat." Bohong Kris.

Tao yang polos pun langsung mengangguk percaya. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya pada Kris, membuat Kris melakukan gerakan mundur. "Ahjushi... k-keningmu."

Kris meraba keningnya yang memang masih sedikit berdenyut sakit akibat benturan tadi. Kris menahan napas saat jarak wajahnya dan Tao mungkin hanya tinggal sejengkal.

"Aku baru sadar kalau kau punya alis yang sangat tebal mirip Shinchan."

Krik krik!

"M-MWOOO?!" Kris mendorong kening Tao dengan tangannya hingga bocah panda itu kembali ke posisi duduknya semula.

"Hahahaaaa.." Tao tertawa senang setelah berhasil mengejek Kris.

"Diam Huang Zitao!" rahang Kris mengeras menahan amarah, wajahnya pun memerah padam.

Lagi-lagi Tao tak merasa takut sedikit pun. Ia malah menaik turunkan alisnya dan kembali menatap lekat Kris meski tidak dengan jarak sedekat tadi. "Apa lagi?" bentak Kris.

"Tidak, hanya saja.. tiba-tiba wajahmu menjadi lucu mirip angry bird." Tao terlihat berfikir. "Eh, angry bird kan tidak lucu, tapi menyeramkan. Yang lucu itu kungfu panda! Benarkan?"

Demi alis ulat bulunya, Kris benar-benar ingin melempar bocah pada di sebelahnya ini sekarang juga jika tak mengingat membunuh seekor panda jadi-jadian ini merupakan salah satu pelanggaran hukum.

Kris mengatur napasnya agar emosinya stabil. Setelah itu ia memandang Tao. "Bocah panda! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti bicara lalu tidur, eoh! awas kalau kau bicara lagi, aku akan menyuruh pilot menurunkanmu sekarang juga!" ucap Kris, ia mengambil memasang kembali kaca mata hitamnya kemudian meraih majalahnya tadi. Kris menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bangku lalu membentang majalah di tangannya guna menutup wajahnya.

Mata Tao berkedip-kedip bingung, memikirkan ucapan Kris yang ingin menyuruh pilot menurunkannya kalau ia berisik. Tao sedikit bergeser untuk memandang ke luar jendela. Mendadak ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika sampai ia di turunkan oleh pilot pesawat ini.

.

Perjalan menuju Seoul di tempuh sekitar beberapa jam lagi ( karena gue ga tahu berapa lama sih -_-), sementara Tao masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya karena tadi ia lupa membawa boneka pandanya, wajahnya di tekuk. Ia merasa sangat bosan karena tak punya teman bicara. Tao melirik Kris yang tengah tidur dengan menutup wajahnya menggunakan majalah.

Seketika wajah Tao pun kembali ceria. Mengganggu Kris adalah cara paling ampuh mengusir kebosanan, apalagi jika ia marah dan menjelma menjadi angry bird. Tao menyingkirkan perlahan majalah itu dari wajah Kris. Ia tertawa pelan mendapati mulut Kris yang menganga saat tidur. Hah, harusnya ini di abadikan.

Tao mengeluarkan diam-diam ponselnya lalu menghidupkannya kembali. Tao memposisikan ponselnya di depan Kris. Jpret! Tao tertawa geli saat melihat hasil jepretan kamera ponselnya. Cepat-cepat kembali ia non aktifkan lalu kembali di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Lalu, apa lagi ya? Pikir Tao. Selanjutnya ia melepas kacamata Kris dan meletakkan benda itu di saku bangku Kris. Tao mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengganggu Kris. Diam-diam Tao merobek majalah Kris tadi lalu menggulungnya hingga berbentuk batang sebesar pensil. Selanjutnya, dengan benda itu, Tao mencolek-colek telinga Kris.

"Eunghh.." merasa terganggu, Kris melenguh dan bergerak-gerak. Saat itu, Tao kembali membenarkan posisinya dan pura-pura tidur.

Merasa Kris sudah kembali pulas, Tao kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan kali ini ia mencolek-colek hidung Kris. "Eunghh..." Kris menepis kertas yang Tao gunakan untuk menganggunya, namun tak sampai membuat Kris terbangun. Cepat-cepat Tao kembali pura-pura tidur.

Kris membuka sedikit matanya, ia Tao kalau bocah panda itu lah yang sedari tadi menganggunya. Baiklah panda nakal, sekali, dua kali, kau bisa lolos. Tapi tidak untuk ketiga kalinya, aku akan menangkapmu, eoh. Batin Kris. Ia pun kembali pura-pura terlelap.

Melihat Kris kembali pulas, Tao pun kembali beraksi. Kali ini targetnya adalah bibir Kris. Saat benda yang di gunakannya hampir menyentuh bibir Kris, ia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang menarik tangannya hingga...

CHU~

Kris dan Tao terpaku dengan posisi kedua bibir mereka masih saling menempel. Kris bersumpah ia tak berniat membuat bibir keduanya saling menempel, hanya saja mungkin ia sangat kesal hingga tarikannya pada tangan Tao terlalu kuat hingga tubuh bocah itu limbung kearahnya.

DEG DEG! Entah itu bunyi detak jantung siapa, karena baik Kris maupun Tao, kini sedang berusaha menormalkan detak jantung mereka.

"E-ehem!"

Sebuah suara membuat Kris melepaskan cengkaramnya pada Tao serta mendorong bocah itu menjauh darinya. Ternyata suara tadi berasal dari sang pramugari yang tengah mengantarkan minuman dan makanan ringan untuk keduanya.

Tao tertunduk dengan wajah memerah karena malu, Kris berusaha menghindari tatapan sang pramugari yang hanya bisa memasang senyum canggung. "Permisi Tuan.." Sang Pramugari menyodorkan minuman dan makanan ringan pada Tao dan Kris. "Silahkan menikmati, kalau ada yang anda butuhkan, silahkan katakan." Ucapnya ramah.

Tao dan Kris sama-sama hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya, terlalu malu bahkan untuk bersuara. "Ah baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Pamit pramugari tadi dengan sopan. Ia pun melanjutkan tugasnya mengantar makanan dan minuman untuk penumpang lain.

Keadaan Kris dan Tao menjadi hening dan canggung semenjak kejadian bibir yang tak sengaja bertemu itu. Kris meneguk minumannya sekali gus, sedangkan Tao memakan biskuitnya seperti di paksakan. Kris sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya.

.

Tao tak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena ia terus teringat kejadian tadi. Kris menolehkan wajahnya pada Tao di sampingnya, entah sejak kapan, bocah itu tak lagi memakai jaketnya. Kris semakin kacau saat matanya tak sengaja melihat dada mulus Tao yang terbalut kaos V-neck berwarna putih. Kris menelan ludahnya.

Ia jadi membayangkan, sesuatu yang tersembunyi di baluk kaos tipsi itu... Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran nistanya.

Tao yang merasa Kris menatapnya pun perlahan melirik namja itu. Sama seperti Kris, Tao pun terus terbayang adegan bibir tadi. Kalau saja si pramugari itu tidak datang, mungkin bibir mereka bukan hanya saling menempel, tapi saling melumat, menghisap, menjilat... Aaakhh sial! Rutuk Tao. Wajahnya cemberut, namun bocah panda itu tersenyum saat matanya tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang berada di antara kedua paha Kris.

Kris mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sulit mengendalikan hormon 'namja'-nya. Hanya dengan memikirkan 'sesuatu di balik kaos V-nick bocah panda itu, ia tak dapat mencegah bagian selatannya yang mengeras. Kris mengipas-ngipas wajahnya, agar otak mesumnya berhenti berfungsi di saat yang tidak tepat. Haish, menyusahkan..

Kris pun akhirnya bangkit dari bangkunya, sepertinya kamar mandi pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini. Tapi tangan Tao mencegahnya, dan mendorong Kris agar kembali duduk di tempatnya. Tao mengeluarkan selimut di saku kursi pesawat yang memang telah di sediakan dan menyodorkannya pada Kris.

"Karena Tao panda yang baik, Tao akan membantu Kris hyung~" ucapnya lalu mengedipkan matanya pada Kris. Panggilan ahjushi pun sudah berubah menjadi hyung~ tadi Tao memang sengaja memanggil ahjushi untuk menggoda Kris.

Kris tidak mengerti, ia hanya tercengang saat Tao membentangkan selimut itu ke tubuh mereka berdua. Lalu Tao menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kris.

"A-apa.. yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kris saat Tao merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Dengan tangan orang lain, akan lebih cepat hyung.. percayalah pada Tao." Ucapnya dengan wajah polos, yang berbanding terbalik dengan otaknya yang ternyata sangat mesum.

Itu terbukti saat Kris melihat Tao menyusupkan tangannya ke cela selimut mereka. Kris terkekeh tak percaya, tapi baiklah.. tidak ada salahnya ikuti permainan panda nakal ini. Batin Kris. "Kalau begitu, cepat lakukan.. baby panda." Bisik Kris tepat di telinga Tao.

Tao mengangguk imut bersamaan dengan tangan nakalnya yang mulai menekan-nekan gundukan di selengkangan Kris. Mata Kris terpejam, saat Tao menarik zipper celananya, tangan Tao menyusup kedalam boxer serta underwearnya.

Gotcha! Tao tersenyum saat ia mendapatkan yang ia cari. Ia menggenggam junior Kris, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan benda yang tengah mengeras itu. Tangan lentik Tao menelusuri benda itu dari ujung hingga pangkalnya, dengan gerakan perlahan, semakin cepat dan cepat.

Tao terus menatap Kris yang kini menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan nikmat karena ulahnya. "Wow.. panjang dan besar sekali hyung.. kalau boleh Tao tau, berapa ukurannya hyung?"

Kris mendadak panik saat mendengar pertanyaan Tao, mana suaranya cukup lantang. Kris menoleh ke sekeliling pesawat, untunglah penumpang lain sedang tidur.

Tao ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Kris. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya, sesekali Tao meremas –twinball Kris, membuat lenguhan tertahan meluncur juga dari bibir namja pirang itu. "Sshh.. ahh.."

"Ahh, dia semakin keras hyung.." Lagi-lagi Tao membuat Kris panik dengan perkataannya. Ia pun menarik tengkuk Tao mendekat, lalu melumat bibir Tao..

Tao bersorak dalam hati, akhirnya taktiknya agar Kris menciumnya berhasil. Seolah tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar mereka, Kris melumat bibir Tao kasar, menggigit-gigit pelan bibirnya, menghisap, menjilat dan menggesekkan lidahnya dengan lidah Tao hingga terjadi aksi saling mendorong lidah.. "Eummmcckkhh.." Tao tak tahan untuk tidak melenguh..

Sementara bibir keduanya masih bertaut, tangan Tao masih bekerja pada junior Kris. Tao kini memain-mainkan lubang kecil di ujung junior namja itu..

"Eunghh.." Kris lagi-lagi melenguh, kali ini di cela ciuman mereka..

Tao terus dan semakin cepat men-blow job milik Kris dengan tangannya. Sementara lidahnya dengan lidah Kris terus saling melilit, hingga di sudut bibir Tao mengalir saliva mereka yang telah bercampur.

Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu, Tao bisa merasakan benda di genggamannya membesar dan berdenyut.. sepertinya Kris akan mencapai klimaks sebentar lagi, Tao pun mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada milik Kris.

"Eummcckkhh ahh.." tautan bibir keduanya terlepas. "Hosh hosh hosh.."

Napas Tao maupun Kris terengah-engah setelah ciuman mereka berakhir.. menyisakan aliran saliva di sudut bibir Tao. Kris menahan tubuh Tao agar tak ambruk..

"Aakhh, l-lebih cepat.. a-aku.."

Tao mengangguk, ia mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada milik Kris yang sudah siap mengeluarkan lahar putih hangat.. "Ssshh Aaaakhhh!" erang tertahan Kris dengan mata terpejam saat ia orgasme dengan bantuan tangan Tao.

Tubuh Kris terhempas di sandaran bangkunya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Sementara Tao menatapnya dengan senyum polos. "Ya hyung, tangan Tao basah nih."

Kris segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar tempat duduknya. Terlihat seorang ibu-ibu yang duduk di seberang mereka menatap curiga kearah keduanya. Kris hanya mampu menunduk dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari ibu-ibu itu.

"Ya, j-jangan keras-keras." Bisik Kris. Lagi-lagi Tao mengangguk dengan senyum polosnya. "Cepat singkirkan tanganmu!" perintah Kris, karena Tao tak kunjung menyingkirkan tangannya dari miliknya.

Tao pun menurut dengan wajah cemberut. Kris meraih tangan Tao untuk membersihkan spermanya dari tangan bocah itu, setelah itu ia pun memasukkan kembali miliknya kedalam celananya.

Kris membenarkan selimut keduanya dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Tao. Ia tersenyum canggung. "Tidurlah, satu jam lagi kita akan sampai." Ucap Kris.

"Ne.." Ucap Tao lalu mengangguk imut.

"N-ngomong-ngomong.. t-terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Ucap Kris tersenyum canggung.

Tao tersipu malu. "Sama-sama Kris hyung.." ucapnya.

Kris pun kembali mencoba memejamkan matanya. Ia tak ingin lagi terjadi hal-hal yang tak di inginkan. Hah.. baiklah, anggap ini kesialan yang menyenangkan. Kejadian ini akan menjadi kenangannya bersama bocah panda di dalam pesawat dari Beijing menuju Seoul.

Yah, di mulai saat mereka bertemu di bandara Beijing dan akan berakhir nanti ke tika mereka sampai ke bandara Incheon nantinya. Tapi Kris akui, Tao memang manis dan menggemaskan..

Tao pun mulai memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum.. perjalan dari Beijing menuju Seoul yang tak terlupakan..

.

.

"Hallo tuan, bangunlah. Sudah sampai.."

"Eunghh.." Tao melenguh.. ia terbangun mendengar suara seseorang. Ternyata seorang pramugari yang membangunkannya. "Ah ne.. xie xie." Ucap Tao.

Tao merentangkan tangannya agar otot-ototnya lemas. Ia pun menoleh ke samping untuk membangunkan Kris... "K-kemana dia?" Tao terkejut saat mendapati namja tampan itu sudah tak ada di bangkunya.

Tao pun langsung bangkit dan meraih ransel serta tas jinjingnya. Ia keluar pesawat tergesah-gesah, mencoba mengejar Kris. Namun sampai ke keluar pun ia tak mendapati lagi jejak Kris. Entah mengapa, Tao sedikit kecewa dan sedih saat namja itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Tak mau terlalu lama meratapi nasib karena kehilangan jejak namja tampan, Tao pun memilih berjalan menuju tempat pengambilan bagasi. Setelah semua beres, Tao berjalan keluar pintu bandara Incheon. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap namja yang tengah menunggu, mencari sosok namja cantik dengan ciri-ciri punya dimple di pipi kanannya.

Yang di cari pun tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tao. "Yixing geeeeeeee!"

Yixing adalah kakak sepupu Tao yang sudah lama tinggal di Seoul guna mengikuti training di salah satu agency music yang terkenal di seoul. "Pandaaaaaaaaa!"

Keduanya pun saling berlari lalu berpelukan. "Tao-ie, gege sangat merindukanmuuu, aigooo, kenapa kau menjadi setinggi ini, eoh? pertumubahmu tidak normal! apa kebiasaanmu ngemil bambu tidak berubah?"

Tao cemberut. "Ya ge, kau kira aku panda beneran! Hey, sih pertumbuhan gege saja yang terhambat."

"Heheheee.." Yixing berjinjit untuk mengusak rambut Tao. "Tapi sifat manjamu tidak pernah berubah, eoh. Dasar.. oh ya, ayo gege antar ke apartmentmu. Akan ku kenalkan dengan seseoang."

Yixing membantu Tao membawa barang-barangnya menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan pintu bandara. Di depan mobil itu, berdirilah seorang namja setengah tampan setengah –errr cantik tengah melambaikan tangannya pada Yixing.

"Siapa ge?" tanya Tao.

"Kekasih gege.."

"Yang mana?"

"Itu, yang menunggu di depan mobil hitam."

"Benarkah? Jadi, sekarang kau jadi seme?"

"Mwo? Tidak!"

Mereka pun menghampiri mobil serta namja setengah-setengah tadi (?). "Junmyunnie, kenalkan.. ini Tao-ie yang aku ceritakan."

"Huang Zitao." Tao mengulurkan tangannya pada kekasih gege-nya..

"Kim Junmyun.." balas namja bernama Junmyun itu. "Wah, ternyata kau benar-benar mirip panda seperti yang yixing ceritakan." Ucap Junmyun.

"Ge, aku memang mirip panda, tapi panda yang manis dan menggemaskan!"

Yixing dan Junmyun hanya tertawa.. "Ah ne.. panda manis dan menggemaskan, ayo.. kami akan mengantarmu ke apartmentmu." Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil Junmyun setelah meletakkan koper Tao ke bagasi.

"Ge, tau tidak. Tadi di pesawat aku duduk di samping laki-laki yang sangaaaaaaat tampan.. dia juga sangat tinggi ge.." cerita Tao saat mereka berada di mobil. Tao duduk di belakang, sementara Yixing duduk di depan di samping Junmyun yang menyetir.

"Oh ya, lalu kau berkenalan dengannya?" tanya Yixing.

"Tentu saja.. tapi sayang, aku tak sempat meminta nomor ponselnya.." lirih Tao dengan wajah sedih, masih teringat Kris meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah apa yang mereka lakukan di pesawat.

"Hey, kau suka padanya ya?" tanya Yixing lagi.

Tao mengangguk. "Suka sih.. dikit. Hehe.." jawab Tao dengan wajah malu-malu sekaligus sedih.

"Kalau jodoh nanti pasti ketemu kok.." hibur Junmyun yang di anggukkan Yixing.

Tao mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya untuk melihat foto Kris sedang tidur dengan mulut menganga yang tadi sempat ia ambil, Tao pun tersenyum mengingat namja tampan itu..

.

.

Setelah Yixing dan Junmyun mengantar Tao ke apartmentnya serta membantu Tao berberes, Yixing pun pamit karena dia harus kembali ke asrama para Trainee. Dan Junmyun megantar kekasihnya itu. Namun setelah nanti mengantar Yixing, Junmyun akan kembali menjemputnya untuk menemani Tao membeli beberapa keperluan Tao termasuk boneka panda agar nanti malam ia bisa tidur.

Yixing pun sempat berpesan padanya, 'Hey, namja cingu gege itu sangat kaya, jadi kau bisa meminta apapun padanya nanti.' Hohohoo, dengan senang hati Yixing ge..

Belum juga lima menit Yixing dan Junmyun meninggalkannya, Tao sudah sangat bosan dan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sepertinya berkeliling apartment dan berkenalan dengan para tetangga bukan ide yang buruk..

.

.

.

Kris akhirnya sampai ke apartmentnya, setelah tadi sempat mampir sebentar kekantor guna menandatangani beberapa berkas penting.

Tubuhnya butuh sedikit istirahat setelah menempuh perjalanan dari Beijing ke Seoul. Kris langsung membuka kemeja serta celananya, menggantinya dengan kaos rumahan serta boxer. Ia berdiri di depan cermin. Pikiran Kris kembali mengingat bocah panda di pesawat itu... mengingat hal yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kuat kepalanya.. tidak tidak! lupakan lupakan! namja itu tak lebih dari seorang bocah panda berisik dan menyebalkan. batin Kris.

TingTong (?) baru saja ia hendak mendaratkan bokong teposnya ke kasur, seseorang menekan bel apartmentnya. Kris bersumpah akan menghajar orang itu jika kunjungannya bukan menyangkut hal yang penting bagi Kris.

Dengan malas, ia pun berjalan keluar kamar menuju pintu apartment lalu sedikit terburu-buru membukanya dan..

Krik Krik!

Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat.. ketika mata Kris mendapati pemandangan seekor panda manis di depan pintu apartmentnya.

"E-eh, Hai ahjushiii.. hehehee ketemu lagi. Dan hey, aku tidak menyangka jika kita akan menjadi tetangga. Senangnyaaaa~" Ucap Tao dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Bruuuk! Kris langsung menutup kembali pintu apartmentnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.. berharap dia hanya sedang bermimpi buruk...

"Oh Tuhan, apa kau sedang menghukumku?!"

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk pertama kalinya bikin KrisTao dan hey mari tepuk tangan (?) wkwkwkk!**

**Gue emang mau mencoba nulis semua couple engga terpaku sama satu couple dan satu main cast ajaaa xD**

**Deminya, saat mikirin KrisTao, yg terpikir cerita absurd begini... dan gue telah mencemari image polos Tao jadi mesum.. WKS**

**Mind To Review?! SiDers, go to galaxy! **


End file.
